Civil Democratic Union
The Civic Democratic Union (CDU) is an active poltiical organization in the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue. It was founded in 3276, and currently has three members. This party helped usher in the Duplex Era. History In 3276, Mike (The Republic of Romanam), Devlin (Kingdom of Greenwood ), and Dave (Central and Rezalanist Volusia), founded the CDU in order to give a moderate option to voters. In the era of the Duplex (started 3500), Mike has led the party. Dave left the party, and Mr. Fitzpatrick (Republic of Ossory). In the first election of the Duplex, Mike will be running for priemer, and Mr. Fitzpatrick will be running for council. Devlin will be on the Supreme Court to ensure a proper rollout. Political History Devlin won the 3477 election cycle and implemented his agenda. His main focus has been on a new constitution, and promoting activity. Around 3488 Devlin, representing the CDU government and Green, representing the Socialist opposition meet in negotiations that discussed the constitution and new changes that sought to compromise between Devlin's constitution and the Socialist's Project 3500 proposals. In 3489 Devlin and Mike met with Green and some others to discuss the same issues. After Devlins narrow electoral defeat at the hands of Andrew in 3490, the negotiations resumed, and the ready made compromises - which the CDU and Socialists had previously decided to be unimpacted by any electoral result - stayed in place. The negotiations finished in that year resulting in the Faubourg Compromise, which laid the foundations for the new constitution to be presented to and later ratified by the federation with a united, bi-partisan front Mike will be running for priemer, and Mr. Fitzpatrick will be running for council. They both felt it would be a tight race. Mike lost the race, while Mr. Fitzpatrick was elected with 17% of the vote. Following the election, the CDU proposed the Military Protocol Bills and the Emergency Relief Standards Act . In the 3517 election, Mike won with 40 percent of the vote, and Mr. Fitzpatrick remained on the council. During Mike's term, he helped neogotiate one of the biggest pieces of legislation this federation has had, the Military Protocol, Standards, and Achievement Act. He also helped bring economic prosperty to the federation by expanding the Soviet enterprises. Mike also began laying the groundwork for a potential common market merger with the Unique. His term was productive and he hopes that he receive the honor of another one. Statements and Political Ads Mike's Declaration of Candidacy for Chair Today I am so proud to announce my candidacy for the chairmanship of this great federation. I've been in this federation for some time now, and I've seen times of great activity and triumph, and times of recession and crisis. What I see right now, and to the future, is the Soviet Golden Age. This potential merger will secure trade contracts for centuries to come. It will provide economic opportunities for all Soviet nations. A merged market will also protect us from supply shortages like the one we are experiencing now. My friends, this is just one of the things I hope to do. After a merger, I want to turn my attention to recruiting and expanding. I want to finish the implementation of the Military Bill. Last and certainly not least, I want to bring transparency to the entire government. There is so much to do, and so far we can go. I hope that I can be your leader - our leader - as we step into this historic era. The golden age is upon us, let us use this time wisely to expand and become to biggest and the best federation in the galaxy! Long live the Soviet Federation! unisov Broadcast: Getting Things Done I've been premier for almost 9 years now, and I would like to take the time to thank the Soviet membership for giving me this great honor. Without your support, legislation and executive decisions could not be passed and implemented. And because of your gracious support, the council and I have been able to pass one of the largest pieces of legislation in Soviet history. I've been able to expand our enterprises at an unprecedented rate, and thus stabilize our Soviet economy and common market. My administration has been the most productive in all three governments of the Duplex. It is my hope that you, the Soviet membership, and the source of all power, will give me the honor of leading another government. If you want another productive term of government, where things get done, vote for me. I am Mike of the CDUs and I approve this message. unisov Broadcast: Ideas The Vanguards don't have any new ideas. We need bold leadership and optimistic visionaries to expand our federation's principles and our strength across Kebir Red. The CDU and Mike stand for a strong federation, with a strong military, a strong economy, and a strong political presence. Vote Vanguard for old ideas. Vote CDU for new ideas to make stronger federation. I am Mike of the CDUs and I approve this message. unisov Broadcast: A Vision for the Future The Vanguards have assaulted my party and I for lacking a clear direction - They are flat-out wrong. We have taken a stance on every issue, and was involved in every political and legislative process. Our vision is simple. We want to safeguard the Soviet principles of democracy and debate, while at the same time growing the federation. To the future, we look to our Soviet Enterprises and Common Market to assist in these goals. We stand for a strong federation, with a strong economy, a strong military, and a strong political presence. I'm Mike and I approve this message. Mike's Declaration of Candidacy for Reelection Today I am so proud to announce my intention to run for reelection to the office of Soviet premier. During my term, I helped negotiate one of the biggest pieces of legislation in Soviet history. The Military Protocol, Standards, and Achievement received bi-partisan support as it made a historic move in unifying our Soviet militaries, and making sure that we are well prepared to repel any threat. Under my watch, the Soviet Enterprises have exponentially grown, and have brought more jobs and economic benefits to the Soviet membership than the previous premiers in the Duplex combined. Even though I have accomplished a lot, there is still more work to be done. We as a federation have gotten a lot done in my administration, but now is not the time to quit. We still have a potential common market merger that would bring even more economic benefits to this federation. We still have to implement the bi-partisan Military Bill. And last, but certainly not least, we must continue to grow into the future. We must continue to safeguard the Soviet principles of democracy and debate. We must also continue to recruit, grow, and expand. If elected I will continue the bi-partisan change and progress that I have done so far. We need leadership to expand this federation and its common market, and I have a proven track record, to show I can. That I can be that bold leader, that optimistic visionary, that strong defender of peace and prosperity. Thank you. NOSB! It's a Great Day to be a Soviet Comrades, it is a a great day to be a Soviet. Today I am so honored and proud to present to the public the finalized version of the Military Protocol, Standards, and Achievement Act. Through countless sessions of meetings and discussions, the CDU and the Vanguards have finally came to a bipartisan agreement. This compromise shows the true spirit of our great federation. We all have our differences, but this act and the debate leading up to it, shows that we can bridge those disagreements - That we can come together and form a consensus for the good of the federation. This bill not only sets the standard for military conduct, it also creates a strong Soviet reactionary force and a Soviet Military Honour Medal for those among us with the best military strength and ethics. However, that is not the only thing we have accomplished today. We as a federation have also created a bright, new symbol of our continued support of democracy, debate, and multipartisanship. It truly is a great day to be a Soviet. Thank you all! ''-Michael Gao'' Greenwood City Leadership '''Devlin of Kindgom of Greenwood: '''3277 - 3498 '''Mike of The Republic of Romanam: '''3498 - Present Category:Soviet Federation